Finally
by flying penguinn
Summary: Naruto recently finally become the Hokage. Sasuke finally come back to Konoha. Sakura finally caught up to her teammates. But what's this? Things between Sasuke and Sakura are still not resolve. With the festival finally reaching Konoha, will something finally happen between the two? Inspired by the song Utakata Hanabi by Supercell. A jealous Sasuke oneshot.


Hi there! It's been a long time since I feel this inspired and it certainly feel so good to let it out. I have this played in my mind for a while now and I knew I just have to write it down before my chest explode with feel. With all the angst and mysteries from the Gaiden, it is too much for me. I wrote this to calm myself down and hope it does the same to you. :D

* * *

The war was a few months behind him now. The villagers was gradually opening up to the last of the Uchiha clan but Sasuke preferred to be out there making it up for all the wrong he had done in the past, using his missions to take his mind of things. Unfortunately for him, things had never go his way. After his last mission to the grass country to gather information, he returned back to the village only to report and will be on his way off on another, only to find out that his next mission, assigned by the Hokage, was to take a break.

Sasuke was not fond of crowded place, but he could not dismiss the Hokage's order even if the Hokage is his knucklehead of a friend. If it wasn't for him, Sasuke would be on his way to the rain village hunting down some recently spotted rouge ninjas, but here he was, wrapped in a white yukata, standing in front of the rows of festival stands with an exasperated expression on his face. Before he left, one look outside his window told him that there was no going back once he stepped foot out of his apartment, but making mistake was what he did best, and he was quickly pushed along by the exited crowd like a fish hopelessly caught in a strong current. Naruto, the knucklehead Hokage, told him that he was going to meet with him here, which was next to a stand that just so happened to sell sweets, the food he hated the most. After spending a few minutes waiting for his friend, Sasuke quickly realized he had clearly underestimate the size of this festival as he looked around. Even though he was taller than most villagers here, it was still pretty difficult for him to find anyone in this sea of people. It annoyed him to know that he was dragged to a place where loud chattering was constantly occupying the atmosphere and the countless amount of body contact from passerby was unadvoiable. His other senses was also assault by the unnecessary brightness from all the lanterns and the smell of confusion from all the snack stands. Why anyone would want to spend their evening here with the whole village pack together in a steaming, flamboyant mess they called a festival was beyond him. All he wanted to do now was to find Naruto and tell a white lie of an excuse and get the hell home and away from the crowd.

The first thing Sasuke recognized, like most people did, was Naruto's loud, obnoxious voice that did great narrowing down his searching area. He followed the endless nonsense chattering that floated above anyone else's in volume, a feat he was sure only Naruto could do, and finally located Naruto thanked to the blonde's spiky hairstyles that was fated to go horribly with his face.

"Oh! oh! I see it, it's over there!" He heard Naruto exclaimed, one hand pointing out one of the stand. Sasuke quickly realized that Naruto was with someone else, someone incredibly short compared to him as his arm was rested over his or her shoulders. Judging by how close they were standing, Sasuke concluded that this person was a girl, unless he didn't know Naruto as well as he though. He also tried to sense her chakra, but couldn't feel anything aside from Naruto's. _A villager_ Sasuke though.

"Hey Dobe!" Sasuke called out, but his voice was effortlessly trampled by the crowd's before it could reach the Hokage. Naruto at that moment was also too absorbed in talking with the person walking with him to actually pay any attention. Now he was pissed. Naruto forced him here, the place where it was so conveniently consisted of all the things Naruto knew he hated while the blonde was all the way inside. Not only was he not searching for him, but he was also with a non-ninja girl, prancing around as his festival-intolerance friend waited like a moron out at the gate. _Hokage my ass_ he though as he decided to walked over him than to waste his breath trying to out-yell the crowd. He wasn't very fond of raising his voice.

As he dodged unsuccessfully pass people toward Naruto, he made sure to keep his eye on the blonde's spiky head, which was moving across to one of the sweets stand. If there were one thing Sasuke learned about his teammate was that his appearance might be flashy, but he could disappear when you weren't paying extra attention. This skill, Sasuke bet, was due to years of pranking people, and Sasuke, sadly, was among those that were victims.

"Dobe!" Sasuke tried again, the anger in his voice was leaking out. The sugary smell wafted out from the stand as he approached and Sasuke immediately scrunched his noise at the sweetness. Naruto turned around as his familiar nickname was called, his expression was that of an ugly, crying baby—another impossible feat by Naruto. Sasuke glared at him while charging his chakra to get ready to beat the stupidity out of Naruto. First he abandoned him at the gate—barely acceptable— now he dared to make fun of him. _Unforgivable_. Fortunately for Naruto, one quick glance at the empty frog shape wallet on the Hokage's hand was enough explanation for Sasuke, but what stopping him from beating the Hokage senseless was the sound of a familiar heartfelt laughter that changed Sasuke's attention downward to its owner. This surprised him when it shouldn't has. He knew her chakra control was outstanding, he knew this since one of the first day of their training as team Seven, but somehow, her ability aways succeed in amazed him. There, wrapped in a Sakura print red yukata and a matching obi that hugged her petite, yet curvy figure perfectly was his other teammate.

"Sakura…" Her name rolled off Sasuke's tongue instinctively, making the greeting sounded almost like a statement. This had happened before, it happened literally every time he saw her, almost as if it was designed for him to say her name like that. He hated it, the way he lose control over his action every time she was involved even since back then. Now here she was, developed and womanly compare to the little girl he once knew. Without being aware of it, this girl was breaking his composure and he was left struggling to remain calm.

"E-evening, Sasuke-kun," she greeted back shyly. Mentally, she was pinching herself for stuttering three simple words in front of him, but she had a good reason for this. Sasuke was the person that you would least likely to ever find at a festival like this, and she was surprised to say the least, to find him here an dressing like that. Sakura didn't know if her modest height was a blessing or a curse, but the first thing she saw at her eyes level were his midnight blue hair that grew out just above his broad shoulders, and his collarbones sticking out under his pale, fair skin and his tone bare chest barely concealed by his yukata. Her eyes widen at the last sight and shoot up to search for his, almost as if to ask why the hell is it not cover all the way. However when she realized that she was staring, Sakura immediately averted her eyes to the ground to concentrate on something else less dangerous as she blushed a deep red in embarrassment.

Sasuke at the same time was having a hard time looking away from Sakura's parted lips that was full and gleaming a light pink that matches the blush on her cheeks. As his eyes reached her shoulder, his eyes twitched in response. Sasuke realized that not only was the blonde's arms wrapped around Sakura, but his hands are on her arms, keeping her at a distant too close to him for Sasuke's liking. He was technically hugging her.

"What's with the grim face, Sasuke?" Naruto grinned his goofy smile, unaware that he was the reason for Sasuke's anger. He knew Sasuke's face was like a grumpy old man most of the time, but Naruto clearly felt the displease in his eyes this time.

His jaw muscle tighten as he puffed his breath. He knew what this was, this tight feeling in his throat and his chest and the burning in his lungs. "Nothing."

"You don't look like a nothing to me," Sakura commented, a hinted of worry in her voice.

"Just tired." Sasuke find this feeling annoying, he find her annoying. It was all because of her, she was the source of his jealousy. Even when he knew they weren't dating and were nothing more than friends, the sight of them being too close was enough to drive him crazy. He could felt a lump of anger in his throat but it wasn't because of either of his teammate, he was angry at himself. He never knew he could be like this, acting like a little kid getting jealous over something that would never happen. Since when was he this spoiled?

"I am hearing it wrong? The great Sasuke Uchiha is tired?" Naruto joked, laughing by himself while Sasuke shot him a glare, trying his best to refrain from blasting the blonde with his Chidori.

"Shut up, Dobe," he hissed through clenched teeth.

While Sakura was in doctor mode, trying to figure out if Sasuke was sick in some way by observing him, Naruto, who might looked like he couldn't even do kindergarten math (which unfortunately was true), was pretty quick to caught on to things—even when it only applied to those that are selective and unnecessary—and was taken a different route. He quickly noticed how Sasuke was intensely staring at his arm that was draped over their pink hair teammate's shoulders. He swear he could feel the burning sensation. Options were that Naruto could simply remove his arm and escape having it amaterasu by Sasuke, or kept it and act oblivion like a cheeky moron he was. These choices was easy enough for Naruto to make since taking the smart way was never Naruto's strong pursuit, so he decided to pull his teammate even closer to him. Sasuke's hands balled into fists and was ready to launch his moronic friend across to the other continent for messing with him, but he quickly recover from rage, refusing to play Naruto's childish game. When Sasuke let out a forceful puff of breath to calm himself, Naruto took it as a hint to continue while Sakura just watched the two with a clueless look on her face.

"Don't try to act all protective now Sasuke-kun," he teased, copying the way Sakura called Sasuke's name with a sickly sweet voice. "We're all long time teammate here. Or are you jealous—Off!"

Sakura elbowed Naruto square on his side, a hit that would even make Sasuke proud. He was actually really thankful for it as he was having a hard time fighting the urge to switch on his sharingan. Thank to her, he was having fun watching the moron clutching his side in pain, wheezing for breath. The roseate, on the other hand, was confused at why her reflex decided to kick in at that moment. She wasn't sure if it was because he was mocking her voice or because Naruto was getting her hope up about Sasuke being jealous, but she knew that he deserved it either way.

"Sakura-chan…why…" Naruto gasped, but she wasn't listen. She was eyeing the crowd making their way toward the direction of the beach. Realization hit her suddenly as she pulled Naruto back to his feet roughly, making Naruto wince slightly at his injured side.

"Naruto, you should hurry back before Hinata worries. It's going to start soon," Sakura said, scanning the crowd to locate her dark hair friend.

Naruto grimaced, but laughed and made the last effort to get under Sasuke's skin. "No, it's ok, I can walk you back." Naruto placed a hand on his hip and sticked out his chest in a comically prideful pose that ended up quite awkward as he tried not to use his side too much.

Now even Sakura was tired of his game. She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "So I guess you volunteer to pay as well?"

Naruto froze on his spot. "I really though you have forgot about that."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm from her shoulder and ducked under it, spinning herself out from under his arm. "Nope, now off you go." She cracked her knuckles when Naruto hesitated, "Or do you preferred me to make Hinata worry?"

Naruto shook his head like he was electric shocked. "No ma'am, I'm going now."

She smiled when the blonde turned to leave, only to spin 180 degree back to land a brisk kiss on the roseate's cheek. Sasuke clicked his tongue, annoyed, but both he and Sakura was too surprise to react before Naruto ran off for real. "Take care of Sakura-chan for me, Sasuke," Naruto yelled over his shoulder before his figure was enveloped in the sea of people. Sakura let out a breath that was caught in her throat as Sasuke sighed in resignation. Only when they dropped their guard did his voice could be heard again from inside the crowd, "And don't you dare go home before seeing the fireworks with Sakura-chan! Hokage's order!"

"Hn." Sasuke humphed, his muscles still tense just in case Naruto decided to take another deadly detour.

When he turned his attention back to Sakura, he found her fumbling for money with one hand holding a stick of pink cotton candy. Sasuke let out a sigh. First there was the moron, now there was this troublesome girl, how will he ever live in peace with these two around?

"Thank you," The man in the stand said as Sasuke handed him the money.

"W-wait, Sasuke-kun, I'm paying!" Sakura protested. The jingling sound continued as she search for her money.

"You were asking Naruto to pay for you, what different does it make if I pay?" Sasuke did little to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Naruto knew i was joking, he knew I would've pay anyway since I'm the one with the money," Sakura argued. She wasn't fond of being unable to pay for herself. Letting herself relying on other people was something she swear she would never do again. Not after she had spend most of her life doing just that to her two teammates. Her weak self almost cost her their life and she was determined to never let it happened to anyone she love.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if to say her effort is unnecessary but Sakura was that kind of person that always accept the challenge. Unfortunately in the end, Sakura gave up trying to pay for herself since the man in the stand refuse to return the money he just received in order to get the same amount from a different person, fearing that they were pulling some kind of trick on his business. Sakura walked away back into the crowd, frowning as she ripped at the cotton candy with large bites. Sasuke walked right behind her, fearing that she would lashed out if he was right next to her. He couldn't understand why she was so mad about such trivial things. Why can't she just let him do all the things he should has spend time doing instead of being out there, making mistakes?

His though quickly vanished when he became aware at how dense the crowd was becoming as more and more people were walking in the same direction on the small route. There had been a few times now that Sakura almost bumped into some villagers and Sasuke wasn't sure if it would be safe to just let her walked by herself like that. He knew fully well how easy it would be to lose sight of her in the crowd. Curse her and her modest height.

"Sakura, if you keep walking like that you are going to fall," Sasuke informed her from behind, only to be answered with a huff of her nose. He gave up talking, knowing that would never work with an angry Sakura, but still trailed right behind her just in case anything happen. Suddenly, yet sure enough as Sasuke had predicted, Sakura bumped into a man next to her as he was elbowing his way to the front. She was pushed off balance by the loss in height and almost fell flat on her face. Fortunately, her ninja reflexes saved her from that embarrassment. Sakura immediately retaliated, but Sasuke beat her to it, glaring at the man until he muttered a half-hearted apology. By then, Sasuke had decided that it was too dangerous for her to walk by herself.

"Come here, Sakura," she heard him called, but when she turned around, all she could see was the white fabric of the yukata Sasuke was wearing. Before she could even figure out what was going on, she felt his large hand gripping her arm, pulling her close towards his chest. "Stay close," she heard him said above her head, his breath fanning her forehead.

She hold her breath when she realized what he was trying to do. Naruto helped her moved through the crowd just like this a few minutes ago, but he certainly didn't have that much affect on her as it did with Sasuke. Being around Naruto was like lying down on the grass under the warm sun of summer, but with Sasuke, it was a cozy feeling of home like snuggling up to the blanket on a cold winter. This feeling melted her from the inside as it speeded up her heart rate to a dangerous level and weaken her knees. It even made it difficult for her to stay angry as she let him guided her through the crowd. Only now did she realized how dangerous this was, being in this situation, next to him. Sasuke didn't even have to try to make her cling to her sanity for her dear life.

"What?" Sasuke asked when he noticed Sakura's glimpse.

Sakura blushed after being caught staring, choosing to look down at the ground. "Nothing, it's just you don't look like you're having fun."

"I don't like crowded place," Sasuke answered bluntly, looking down at Sakura but immediately looked back up again. Sakura was curious by that reaction but decided not to press on to it. In truth, she wasn't the only one controlling herself, Sasuke was having a hard time keeping her from noticing his heart beat going too fast and too loud and the sight of her lips was making it harder.

"Then let's get out of here," Sakura suggested, shrugging. "You can't enjoy the fireworks if you're uncomfortable."

"Hn," he said as if he doesn't mind staying, but the noisy chattering and the body contact was actually wearing him out faster than he though.

Sakura, taken his curt answer as a yes, pulled Sasuke by the arm that was resting on her shoulder away from the crowd and slipped through the small space between snack stands until they were just outside of the festival. The atmosphere abruptly changed like they just walked through a portal, the loud jabbering reduced to chirping like those of birds' from afar and the bright lantern light was too weak to lit anything outside of the festival. Sakura ran ahead, making her way skillfully under the dimmed, star-lit sky. Sasuke followed silently, taken a sit next to her on the stone platform stretched out just in front of the beach.

The heat of summer was starting to dissolve as the night grew darker in color and replaced by the brisk air. Sasuke could feel these changes on his damp back, but like everyone else in this festival, a contagious excitement kept him from being too bothered with it. Sakura, however, was a different story as she shivered lightly every now and then at the breeze. Sasuke didn't know what it was, but it seemed to him, Sakura's mind was not at the festival since the moment he showed up.

Sakura smiled in a daze when she noticed Sasuke's stare. Her mind was still not over what had happen just now to actually function probably. Her rapid heart rate was living proof of that. She was happy they could be alone but she just wasn't sure what to say to him. Her brain was racking to come up with something to break the ice, but she wasn't sure it would be wise to let her barely function brain do the heavy work.

"Why are wearing like that, Sasuke-kun?"

She laughed nervously to hide the fact that she was mentally pinching herself. She finally have some alone time with Sasuke and the first thing she talk about was how his cloth was a distraction to her. "Aren't you cold?" She hastily changed the subject in hope that he wouldn't put too much though on the first question.

"No," Sasuke answer curtly. Apparently, Sasuke's brain was walking down a different route Sakura's had taken, combining both questions into one. Did he had a reason to wear it like that? Not that he could think of saving the fact that it was too hot. Or was she embarrassed seeing him dressed like that? It couldn't be, Sakura was a medic nin. She must had worked with men's body before so there was no reason for her to be embarrassed. Sasuke was confuse to say the least about the purpose of those questions, so he let the silent hung in the air as he watched her played with the small braid clipped in place by her side for any hint of what that question was suppose to be. It didn't take long before his face heat up as his brain finally figured it out. He beat himself mentally for taking too much time to realize the obvious. With one hand covering his blushing face, Sasuke took off the blue robe he wore outside of his yukata and draped it over his teammate's shoulder.

Sakura flinched. "Wait, wait, sorry, I don't mean it like that!" she resisted, placing the rope back on his lap. She lowered her voice when she realized that she was much louder out here since there was no one to talk over. "I was just making conversation. You don't have to!"

Sasuke grabbed it and dropped it on top of Sakura's head again. "Just take it, I'm not cold," he said from under his hand, looking straight ahead so that he won't make the mistake of catching her eyes in his when he know fully well that making mistake was what he does best. Using his hand to prop his face, Sasuke peeked at the pink hair girl sitting next to him. He could hear it. Blood was pumping rapidly inside him, hitting his eardrum in deafening thuds. He was grateful for the lack of light around them now. He wasn't sure he could live with anymore embarrassment.

Sakura muttered a quiet thank you as she pulled it down so it covered her shoulders, feeling the Uchiha symbol embroider on the robe burn on her back. Clearly, she had underestimate its size since it could coat her from head to toes. She blushed wildly when she recognized the scent of his shampoo from the robe. He smell like soap and sweat and cinnamon.

Sasuke's trail down her back where the Uchiha symbol rest and decided it was best he broke the ice and change the topic before he did something out of character.

"You and Naruto seemed close," he trailed off half way. That wasn't the best thing to say to break the ice and he wasn't pleased that he let himself bring up this trivial thing, but he couldn't help it. There was no way he would admit this to anyone, but he was jealous of how close Naruto was to Sakura. He knew that moron would never let it die down if he ever find out.

"Y-Yeah, he's my best friend," Sakura answered, swallowing saliva down her dry throat.

Sasuke hid his sigh in relief at the word she used, but then it got him curious of what she saw him as. Stranger? Friend? Enemy? Sasuke let himself stopped there, it wouldn't be any good if he went any further. A monster like him shouldn't be allow to receive any love, especially not from her. But what if he didn't leave that night? would they be as close as she was to Naruto right now? Question after question filled his mind from her simply statement.

While Sasuke was lost in though, next to him, Sakura was staring, waiting to see how unusually talkative could he be in a day. Turned out, it doesn't last very long as he never said anything else after that. She decided to be the one that end the silence this time.

"What are you thinking about, Sasuke-kun? Keep frowning and you are going to grow old quickly," she joked, giggling.

Sasuke peeked at her laughing face and let out a sigh. "Nothing, it's in the past."

The last word stop her laugh midway. She hated it when Sasuke blamed himself for the events in the past. Sure, she was one of the victims that was hurt badly from his actions, but she understood the reason he did it. "If you think about the past again, I'm going to have to tell Naruto you know?" Sakura smiled weakly. "Hokage's order."

Sasuke didn't say anything after that, and she could feel the silence invading again, but she kept her eyes on him. She got a feeling he was trying to say something important.

"Sakura, I—"

The sky suddenly exploded with colors at that moment. Sasuke stopped midway through his sentence when he saw the way her pupil dilated in realization just before she stood up abruptly almost like it was reflexes, facing the fireworks bursting above the sea, letting its reflection played on the water surface.

Sasuke watched the fireworks silently. He couldn't even remember how long it was ago when he last watched the fireworks, but he remembered who he watched it with. That person was the girl that gone through hell and back, fighting for him. He made sure that she would always be two steps behind, but here she were, standing next to him.

Sakura stood mesmerized. On this exact spot, and exact time seven years ago, she had stood here with him, watching fireworks without a care in the world, innocent and unaware of all the hardships fate got in plan for them. But seven years later, Sakura find it amazing that they would ended up here once again, looking at the same colorful sky as they did back when they were young. She remembered every little details of that night, the last festival night she spent with Sasuke. She remembered the salty air that filled her lungs and the loud pounding of the fireworks matching the thumping of her chest. She remembered her heart beat so hard for him she was scared that it would jump right out of her rib cage. She remembered that moment, fleeting but lasting at the same time, when she stoled a glance at Sasuke's face and his expression, watching it in a trance. She also remembered on this exact spot at the exact time on those following years after she let him go that night. She stood watching the fireworks alone with tears in her eyes, streaming down her heated cheeks. It hurt so bad that there were time when she wondered if it would had been better if she come to hate him, but she had quickly dismissed the though when she remembered back to that peaceful night, under the colorful night sky with him. She realized that when his face was gone, his presence gone, her life was missing a piece.

A hand carefully wiped at her cheek, drying her unconscious tears. Sakura turned around hesitantly, afraid to find herself alone once again under the fireworks, but instead she found the boy she had fought to the death to bring back. All those years she was looking at him staring off ahead, now he was staring right at her. His expression a soft and sad one, standing next to her just like how they were suppose used to be. Sakura bursted out weeping suddenly at his sad smile. Sasuke immediately pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly, fearing that if he let go, she would fall apart. Her tears was burning as it dropped on his aching chest. His arms squeezed her tightly as he rested his chin on the top of her head. His jaw muscles tighten as he felt her stiffened shoulders shook violently from her cries. For the first time he could feel the raw loneliness that he had cause her to feel, and the pure love that caused his heart to throb in pain. He bit his lips until it bleed, frequently stroking her arms or her hair, letting her know that he was here this time, and he would be for the rest of his life.

When the fireworks ended, Sakura had reduced to only sniffled leaning against his chest. Sasuke played with the small braid on her hair, occasionally petted her head to help calming her down. It had been doing it for a while now, the guild that was building up in his chest. When lost in hatred, he didn't realized how much pain he had cause for her, only now that it really starting to hurt knowing he could never made it up for her. He had make the mistake of hurting the precious person he was suppose to protect and this is all he could do for her?

No.

He had always act on his own. Leaving her in the dark about the cause for his wrong doing was one of his biggest regret. The most he can do for her now was to explained himself so that she could understand, not to ask for forgiveness. He looked down at Sakura, who was curled up on his chest, to gather his courage. He just needed her to know.

He took a deep breath.

"You know how I had spend my life making mistakes," Sasuke continued to caress her hair as Sakura stared up at him, not knowing where this unexpected conversation was going. "So many of them, one after another and I was too caught up with the past I didn't realized how precious you were to me. I was a jerk for causing you pain with my actions. I know I don't deserve to have a future let alone being part of yours…" Sasuke trailed off, pretended to clear his throat. Clearly he didn't thought it through to what he was going to say. Sakura stayed quiet but her lips was stretch out into a bright smile, encouraging him to go on. Sasuke was blushing now, and Sakura made sure she was close enough to see it. She also made sure her hand were directly on top of his thumping heart. The embarrassment of this alone was enough to make the composed Sasuke tripped on his words. "…I-I wanted to make you happy s-so I will try to do the right thing from now on and I would understand if"—he cleared his throat— "you don't want to be involve with me, I will still try my best in any way possible to make your life better. I know I can't undone it but I'm sorry for what I had done in the past. What I wanted to do now was to focus on our—I mean"—clear throat—"your future and I just wanted you to know that I—" He stopped midway, surprise at how bold he was right now. Words were falling out of his mouth so fast he didn't have time to think.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura purred, anticipating the three words she was waiting her whole life for Sasuke to say to her. The sound of her slightly hoarse voice invigorated his courage.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and licked his lips. "I love you, Sakura," he said those words body, yet with care. "And I know you might have someone else now but I—"

She cut him off with her burst of joyful giggled as she tackled him into a hug that pushed him off balance onto the ground. Her lips pressed onto his, heated and longing. His hands tangled in her soft, bubblegum hair, returning the kiss as he pulled her even closer, trying to erase any impossibly small space left between them. The kiss ended shortly, leaving Sasuke wanting for more. When Sakura pulled away, she let her forehead gently rested on his, their noses slightly touching as her emerald orbs stared deep into his charcoal ones. Then with breathless voice, she whispered,

"And I you, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha grinned as he pulled her into another sugary flavored kiss.

* * *

 **FUN BONUS:**

The Uchiha grinned as he pulled her into another sugary flavored kiss.

"Let's make some more mistakes, Sakura," Sasuke breathed into her mouth.

The roseate broke the kiss once again, placing a finger on his lip, "No Sasuke-kun, we're going to make salad."

* * *

I couldn't help it at the end XD sorry guys. Tumblr is getting to me.

You have no idea how much fun I have while writing this when my auto-correct keep changing Sasuke to sausage and yukata to yakuza.

Anyway, hope that was a good enough read to calm you down. (jelly sauce is the best sauce) Also, please tell me if I made any mistake in my description of any japan culture related things or my writing. My grammar is still wobbly. Review if you like and stay strong Sasusaku fandom! :D


End file.
